Dance Like You Mean It
by Jaheira1000
Summary: All the teams are going on vacation. Normal right? Wrong. Half the bladers present are trying to get Kai and the other half is keeping score. Reviewers decide the pairings. ?xKai Rating may change later! First Chapter edited slightly! CH3 up now!
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

_**Dance Like You Mean It**_

Jaheira1000: Due to some major flaws in the story caused by lack of sleep, I just wanted to quickly rewrite some parts to make the story easier to follow. Sorry 'bout that. :P Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER ONE: Discovery

It was a wonderful day. Not scorchingly hot, but also not cold enough to merit wearing a jacket. There was nothing to indicate the trouble that would soon befall a certain group of bladers. It started with two fateful words.

"I'M BORED!" Tyson Granger declared to his irritated team-mates. The Blade-Breakers were currently staying in America along with the White Tigers, Majestics, All Starz, and the Demolition Boys. Mr. Dickenson had arranged a vacation for these teams to celebrate the victory over Voltaire. The only thing they still had to decide on was the destination. While Mr. Dickenson was trying to get the destination sorted out, they had to stay put. They were allowed to go out, but only if they let somebody know where they were going. Right now however, they were sitting in their hotel room trying to decide what to do. The other teams were also sitting around the Breakers' hotel room. They had decided to stick together. It had been a bit tense at first, especially with the Demolition Boys, but a few days after the arrangement everybody was getting along as if the Russian championships had never happened. The only problem was that everybody had ideas about what to do, so they had taken turns. Every night, one person would get to choose where they would be going. This is where the problem started. Today was Kai's turn to choose, but he was just standing in his usual pose quietly. He had told them to choose for him, but Tala was insisting that Kai was just being shy. This statement had led Tyson to start an argument about whether or not it was fair. After having it out, everybody was waiting for Kai's decision. He was however, first thinking about it quietly, which had caused Tyson's statement of boredom. Finally looking up at the expectant faces around him, Kai simply said. "Clubbing."

Everybody went still with surprise. They hadn't expected something cool from him. Smilingly, everybody accepted his choice and went to get ready. Everybody made themselves look good, but when Kai emerged from his room, he was a sight to beat them all. He was wearing tight black leather pants, a black turtle-necked top without sleeves, black boots, a black sleeveless coat that swirled around his calves with a stand-up collar, a silver chain-link belt slung around his hips and a matching silver bracelet and chain-link necklace. Most noticeable of all though, was the fact that he wasn't wearing any of that face-paint he usually had on. He looked like he was out to kill. Nobody else present could compete. Now, before we proceed, we should probably mention that many of those present have a crush on the blue-haired captain. None of them would ever openly admit this to anybody though, and this was bound to create some interesting situations. Especially since not all of his admirers are girls. Unknowingly, each individual member had the same plan in mind. They wanted to try and seduce Kai on the trip. None of the afore-mentioned people had ever had the chance to express their feelings in this matter, so Kai remained in blissful ignorance...for now. Meanwhile, everybody was looking forward to the clubbing, though they were puzzled as to why he would choose something like this. Could he even dance? They didn't know. As they made their way to the club, they were shocked to see how packed it was outside. It would take them hours just to get in! As they were thinking this, Kai stepped forward and the bouncer nearly jumped to open the door. Seeing the questioning looks given to them Tala said,

"Didn't you know? Kai owns this joint!" All those present gaped. Kai owned a night club? No wonder the bouncer had simply let them through! Kai led the way towards the private lounge. After reaching it, they all plopped down and started chatting. After a while, they all started drifting towards the dance floor. Eventually it was only Kai and the Demolition Boys left.

"Why aren't you dancing Kai?" Tala asked.

"I don't want to." They all looked at Kai strangely.

"But you love dancing Kai!" Bryan exclaimed. Shrugging, Kai just kept watching the dance floor.

"If we dance will you?" Tala asked his friend quietly. Kai and the Demolition Boys were best friends. It had just been difficult with Boris and Voltaire in the way, so they couldn't show their friendship before. They were very close since they had been through a lot together. Kai looked at his friends speculatively,

"Fine, why not." Smiling, Tala and Bryan each grabbed one of his arms and dragged him towards the dance floor, while Spencer and Ian followed in a more dignified way. Upon reaching the dance floor, the Demo Boyz started moving to the music. All of them had been trained to dance in order to help with their flexibility and timing. The best among them however was Kai, who had taken the title of world champion two years running, though nobody knew. He had done it under a different name and had hidden his appearance. Kai stood for a moment watching his friends move to the music. It had been so long. He didn't realize how many people noticed him. All the bladers present had stopped to watch as the Demo Boyz dragged Kai onto the dance floor. They were all curious to see what he would do. To their surprise he stood still only a few moments before raising his arms and swaying to the music. His movements were graceful and controlled, yet passionate in a way they couldn't explain. Only the Demolition Boyz knew. Dancing was Kai's way of expressing himself, since he didn't know how to do it in any other way. It was the same for them, but they didn't have that natural talent, and the passion to make it work, but Kai did. He moved gracefully. His dancing was like poetry in motion. Slowly, one by one, everybody in the club stopped to watch the five people dancing in the centre of the dance floor. They were oblivious to their spectators. All they could think of was the music. As the song ended, they stopped moving. As applause broke out around them, they all started blinking. They had lost themselves in the music. Bryan looked around at the crowd and noticed some familiar faces scowling. It seems that Ray, Tyson, Mariah, Michael, Johnny and Enrique didn't appreciate the closeness between Kai and the Demolition Boyz. Smirking, he decided to test his theory. Leaning down, he whispered something in Kai's ear. He frowned for a moment before nodding curtly. He whispered something first to Tala who smiled, and then Ian who scuttled towards the DJ. After a few minutes, Ian returned and gave Kai a thumbs-up. He smiled his thanks and nodded to Bryan and Tala who positioned themselves either side of him. As the music started pumping, all three of them started moving in sync. Their movement mirrored each other perfectly, until the middle of the song. As the tempo picked up, Bryan and Tala fell back slightly. Kai was perfectly centered now, and boy was he moving. His movements were mesmerizing. Nobody could believe what they were seeing. As the music ended, all three boys did a series of complicated steps, ending very close together. Glancing up, Bryan's hunch was confirmed. 'Seems Kai has himself some love-struck puppies.' Bryan thought.

Smirking, he looked at the oblivious captain. Things were going to get very interesting very soon. Tala also noted the looks he was getting from the side-lines. 'Interesting. I wonder why they all keep staring.'

Looking over at Bryan, Tala gives an almost invisible nod to his team-mate. It was time they put those puppies in their place...

After a few more hours of dancing, everybody decides they'd had enough of clubbing and head back towards their hotel room. Strangely, nobody referred to Kai's dancing even once. It was as if they knew it was a subject he would be touchy about. Upon reaching their room, everybody decided to lounge around for a bit. Kai stood up suddenly, and made his way towards the door.

_"Where are you going Kai?" _Tala asked quietly in Russian.

_"I forgot I need to talk to Mr. D about something before we leave." _As he left the room, the others just stared at him silently. Bryan nudged him, and he decided now was as good a time as any.

"I have something to say." Looking surprised, everybody looked up and focused their wandering attention. Tala cleared his throat and started speaking.

"It has come to our attention recently that a large number of those present have a crush on Kai." He directed his gaze towards all the guilty party's. Everybody stared at Tala in surprise, wondering where that had come from.

"How in the world did YOU of all people know?" Johnny demanded. Bryan gave him a withering look before speaking up,

"Well, considering how you, Ray, Tyson, Mariah, Michael and Enrique were practically drooling over him, it was pretty obvious." To the surprise of everybody else, the mentioned bladers blushed, looking down. Tala smirked.

"We just wanted to let you know that we think you should cool it and lay off Kai." A shocked silence followed before Mariah snapped angrily.

"Why should we have to listen to you? Everybody here has the right to go for him if they want to!" Tala looked very amused.

"Well, me and Bryan have already decided to have a go, so you guys would just get in the way. It's bad enough competing against one of your own team-mates. Besides, none of you would stand a chance with him, so you'd just be wasting your time and ours." Ray's eyes narrowed.

"Well, if you're so sure, why not have a little competition?" Smirking, Bryan said.

"Good idea kitty cat. First though, I think we need to lay some ground rules." Interest peaked, Tyson asked.

"What kind of rules." Tala glared at him.

"First Rule: We have to take things slow with Kai. For those of you who have bothered to notice, he's not good with emotions. It may take him a while to get used to the idea, so no rushing him. Is that agreed upon?" Everybody nodded before he continued.

"Second Rule: Nobody is allowed to tell him outright about this, no matter what the situation." Again everybody nodded. Enrique suddenly piped up.

"Hey, I know the third rule! Nobody is allowed to receive outside help from anybody in any form, but if temporary alliances are made between competitors, that's fine. How about it?" There was some discussion before Tala finished.

"Now that we have the ground rules, I would also like to mention that we need judges. Since all the teams are here, I suggest we ask our team-mates to keep score, the only rule being that you may not judge if you're also interested. This will prevent any cheating and ensure that the rules are followed. As we rack up points, those with more points will be allowed more time with Kai, but only if he allows it. And nobody is allowed to monopolize all Kai's time. Is that okay with you guys?" He asked the remaining bladers. They all nodded, surprisingly interested, and Bryan smirked.

"Alright! Now that that's decided, the contest begins when we board the ship or plane at the beginning of our trip, so use this time to prepare yourselves. Also, just so everythings fair, I think we should know who's actually wants to participate." Slowly, Tala, Bryan, Tyson, Rei and Mariah all raised their hands. The others raised their eyebrows at the remaining admirers. Johnny quickly defended them.

"We don't think it right to compete for a person as if they were a prize." The others silently nodded showing their thoughts as to why they would not compete. Tala started laughing.

"Well, that's your loss. All entries are now closed. So the only competitors are the five of us." Everybody nodded and made their way towards their own rooms. This was gonna be one long and interesting trip... Poor Kai...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaheira1000: There you go people. Remember to give me your thoughts on this! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Dancing Contest?

Jaheira1000: Here you go peeps. This story is taking a seriously strange turn. Sorry it took so long to get it up…I lost internet access, plus I almost forgot about this fic. (I probably would have if it wasn't for all my wonderful reviewers reminding me about it!) Gomen! Anyway…I hope you enjoy and remember to vote on your favourite pairing! Miguel is also now officially in the running!

Disclaimer: I wish…

**Dedication: This Chapter is dedicated to KaiLover2006, Lioku and Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner. Thanx 4 getting me off my behind guys!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER TWO: Dancing Contest?

Two days later, Mr. Dickenson had decided to send all the teams to Hawaii where they would be staying for about a month. This announcement went down well with everybody. This would give all contestants one month plus a long boat trip to make an impression on Kai. None of the contestants had decided on temporary alliances yet.

As they were boarding the ship, Kai was surprised to see how many of his friends were glaring at each other, while the others just looked amused.

Shaking his head, he boarded. What did he care if they were acting weird? He had never cared about it before.

Once they were all on board, they made their way to their cabins. Everybody was thrilled to see that they had their own cabins. Each cabin had a picture of the owner's bit-beast on the door to indicate which cabin belonged to whom.

Mr. D had also decided to separate the teams, so that they could get to know the other teams. This was actually Kai's suggestion, and what he had spoken to Mr. D about. The cabins were in groups of three, and each 'team' would sit together for meals, and participate in events on board together.

Surprisingly, this was also Kai's idea. He wasn't very good at expressing his emotions, but that didn't mean he didn't have any. He really liked his friends, but he couldn't tell them. He showed them in his own subtle way.

The teams were as follows: Tyson, Johnny and Emily; Kevin, Steve and Ray; Gary, Eddy and Ian; Enrique, Mariah and Bryan; Kenny, Tala and Michael; Spencer, Max and Oliver; Kai, Lee and Robert. All the 'judges' sighed with relief that Kai wasn't in a group with any of the 'contestants'. That would have caused too many problems. As they all made their way to their cabins, the groups separated so that they could unpack in their cabins before lunch.

It had been a week since the cruise started, but none of the contestants had made any progress. They couldn't think of any good ways to approach the phoenix. Today was the first day that they would be stopping at a port. The ship would remain there for two days before sailing again. They were all planning different was of getting Kai to go sightseeing for the day. Little did they know what chaos would ensue.

As soon as the ship docked, everybody left the ship as a group before grouping together to decide what to do. Kai was looking around warily. He had experienced a very disturbing dream, and was very concerned because he couldn't remember what had happened in that dream.

He had always had the unusual ability of knowing beforehand if something bad was going to happen.

They all decided to go for a walk in town looking for somewhere interesting to go. As they made their way down the road, they came to a beautiful park. They all walked into the park in an unspoken agreement. As they reached the centre of the park they noticed a stage that was set up.

A young man had stepped forward with a microphone and a large crowd had gathered around it. He had light green hair, matching green eyes, and an outfit that looked as if he was some form of entertainer. As the bladers reached the stage, the young man started speaking.

"Ladies and gentleman! My name is Andrew and I am here to present you with the newest dance technology! This is a special stage that uses up-to-date technology to determine the best dancer. It has a selection of music originating from the last fifteen dancing world championships! To celebrate this wonderful step forward for the world of science we are holding a dance competition!" Cheering could be heard from the crowd.

Kai however, decided against attempting this. He had turned to leave when the mans next words caught his attention.

"I understand that all the best Blading teams are present here today and I would like to issue a special challenge to each member!" Kai whipped around to see the mans gaze directed at him. His eyes narrowed and he stepped forward along with the rest of the bladers.

None of them could refuse a challenge like that.

As they moved forward, the were surprised to see another team step forward. It was the Barthez Battalion! Somehow they had also ended up here. The teams silently acknowledged each others presence. After they all reached the stage, Andrew motioned for them to stand in the centre. Once they were all there, his assistant who was seated backstage pressed a few keys and the stage started moving. Walls made of one-way glass shot up, allowing the crowd outside to see inside while everybody inside couldn't see out. Andrew hastened to reassure them.

"Don't worry, it's necesary for the machine to pick up all the movements inside. Now if you all make your way into this room, you can pick your outfits!" They all made their way into the room he was gesturing towards and most of them gasped in surprise. There were outfits of all different shapes, sizes and colours there! As they all looked around for the outfits that would suit them the best, Kai was standing staring transfixed before a specific outfit. One he had designed himself. As he was staring, Andrew came up behind them.

"As you can all see, we have outfits from all the previous World champions as well as the participants who ranked until tenth place so there is plenty to choose from!" Seeing which outfit Kai was standing in front of, Andrew smirked.

"You have very good taste. This is the outfit of the last World Champion. He won for three consecutive years and he always wore that outfit. He was also hailed as the best dancer of the millennium." Kai only vaguely registered his words. He reached out his hand and made his decision. He would not participate. It would bring about too many memories. He noted that there were quite a few of the bladers who decided not to participate. After these few had changed, Andrew led them back to the main area. He set the requested music and motioned the first dancer forward.

"Let's begin!" As he spoke music blasted out and the first dancer, Mariah, started swaying. She wasn't bad, but she also wasn't the best. This continued until all the voluntary participants Mariah, Tyson, Max, Emily, Kevin, Steve, Michael, and Ian had finished. Smirking, Andrew came forward and spoke in a slightly snobbish tone.

"Now it's my turn." He flung off his jacket and signalled that he was ready. As the music came through, he started moving. All the bladers save one stared in awe.

They saw him twirling gracefully, but the one critical pair of eyes watching him picked up every mistake, flaw and imperfection in his obviously well practiced routine.

He came to a stop and bowed with a flourish. The blading teams congratulated him and made their way to the exit only to find it locked. They turned towards him and pointed this out to him only to receive a grin in return.

"Nobody will be leaving just yet since we're not done here." They looked shocked and demanded an explanation, which he was happy to give them.

"Well, to put this simply, my life's ambition is to beat the world's best dancer, but since nobody knows who he is it's almost impossible to find him. He always danced wearing a mask, which he never removed. I did some investigation through the years, but the only useful information I managed to discover was that he or she had become a world-class beyblader. After discovering that, I made use of my fathers many resources to trace all of you. After finding out that the BBA would be sending all of you here on a cruise I decided to use this opportunity. Since Barthez Battalion wasn't originally included, I forged some false invitations from the BBA to get them here too. All this was done so that I could find my new rival. That means that nobody is leaving until I find that person." They all watched in morbid fascination as his face took on a slightly crazy look. Tyson voiced his thoughts openly and without consideration to the consequences.

"Dude, you're getting this worked up about DANCING against somebody. Get a life!" Andrew turned furious eyes towards Tyson.

"What would you know about it? You dance as if you have two left feet!" With that, he made yet another signal to his assistant. Before Tyson could even think of speaking again, he found himself restrained, attached to the wall with metallic clamps over his wrists. Andrew chuckled darkly.

"Oh yes, one more thing. This is just a bit of motivation for all of you. If any of you refuse to dance then the big-mouth over there will get the shock of his life." As he finished speaking, an ear-splitting shriek was forced from Tyson's lips as and electric shock ran through his body.

Everyone stared in horror, including the spectators watching from outside the glassed-off walls. Andrew turned back towards them.

"So…who wants to go first?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaheira1000: There you go people. I'm very sorry about the lateness and the short chapter, but if I added the next part on it would have had the added length of another chapter. I'll update sooner this time. Promise. Ja ne:P


	3. Chapter 3: Showing a ShowOff

Jaheira1000: Hey there everyone. Sorry it took so long to update, but I had another back op. I am wholly surprised that I managed to get this up by Christmas! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: It's so obvious. Beware if I ever do own it…

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO LIOKU. YOU ASKED ME TO UPDATE SO NICELY :P**

The votes for pairings stand as follows:

TalaxKai - 7

ReixKai - 4

MiguelxKai - 9

BryanxKai - 4

The cutoff date for votes is the 1st of January 2007

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER THREE: Showing a Show-Off

Kai watched silently as all of the shocked bladers slowly made their way to the changing room at the back of the stage. Everybody was going to dance to save Tyson, but he couldn't help wondering whether there was another way to save the big mouth.

He realized that the only way out of this predicament, was to fake dancing badly. He wasn't very thrilled about this, but he didn't have much choice in it.

It stung to think that he would deliberately have to make mistakes in order to do this since he had a lot of pride, especially in his dancing.

After everybody else had changed into their respective outfits, he decided to wear the costume he had designed himself. It was a gorgeous outfit that was made to cling to the wearer.

It was completely black with a maroon stripe running from the right shoulder to the left hip. The entire outfit was studded with tiny diamonds and rubies, though nobody really knew they were real. He wouldn't ever wear something fake. The overall effect was to make the person glitter in an otherworldly type of shimmer. The skin-tight boots and gloves were a matching maroon also glittering with rubies.

Smirking slightly at the nostalgia the outfit gave him, he decided to wait until the others were all done dancing before entering. It would give him some time to compose himself. He hated the fact that he couldn't dance to his fullest potential, but he decided the advantages outweighed the difficulties.

Silently he watched as his friends competed against the arrogant creep and lost. Unknowingly he clenched his fists as he thought of the loser who called himself a dancer. Right then, Kai made up his mind. He wouldn't let this creep get away with thinking he could rival a true world-class master. He would dance the way he had danced only once before, and that was the final round at the previous world championship.

The sound of clapping was faintly heard from outside, breaking him out of his thoughts. Silently following the sound, he saw a miniature block of light shining though the wall. Investigating further he realized it was a door that was shut tight. This brought an idea to the fore. No sooner had he gotten his idea than he heard a few shouts of pain.

Running to the front, he stopped just short of the door. Even though he hadn't entered fully, he could still clearly see what was happening.

Apparently Andrew had become impatient with what he deemed poor performances and had strapped all the failed bladers to the wall in the same manner as Tyson. He was shouting for the world to hear him.

"WHERE IS HE?!? I KNOW HE'S HERE! I'M TIRED OF PLAYING WITH AMATEURS!!!" After whispering his plans to Tala who was, mercifully, not strapped to the wall he approached Andrew.

"Hey, you mentioned something about wanting a challenge…" Andrew turned to see Kai striding towards him in his former outfit. He was slightly surprised to see how well the outfit fitted him…almost as if it was made for him.

"Are you challenging me?" Kai smirked before whipping something out from behind his back. Andrew watched in surprise as Kai put on the original mask of the outfit that he had never been able to find. With an expert toss of his hand, the veil attached to the top of the mask rested over his head, hiding his hair from view.

'That was done so carelessly, with the ease of practice. Almost…as if he had done it many times before…' Andrews own smirk became apparent.

"Well, it seems you've finally decided to come out of hiding." Without breaking eye contact the two positioned themselves on the dance floor. Andrew lifted his hand for silence from the other bladers who had been watching and murmuring in surprise ever since Kai had stepped forward.

"I hope you don't mind dance king, but I decided to trounce you with the very song you danced to in the finals last year." Kai mockingly inclined his head as if to thank the other young man. This only served to make his anger escalate.

How dare this punk insult him this way?!? He used to be known as the dance king, but Andrew had studied his form of dancing ever since hearing about it and had incorporated it into his own style.

Having gained back some of his confidence, Andrew snapped his fingers, giving the sign to start the music. The two were standing opposite each other as the music started flowing in softly. Still, neither of them moved.

For this round, the computer had been set to score for them.

Suddenly the beat of the music changed to a heavy thump and both boys moved to the music. The way Andrew moved was smooth and precise with a practiced air, but Kai…He almost seemed to be swimming through air. His movements were graceful and free as if this was his whole world. It was ethereal. His clothes shimmered as he moved, every movement being emphasized by the glittering cloth covering most of his body.

Everybody who watched was held spellbound. When the two stopped moving, the computer tallied the score. Everybody waited with baited breath to see who would emerge the victor. When the scores had been tallied, Andrew could only stare in shock. Not only had he lost, but by such a large margin. With a light flick of his wrist Kai lifted the mask off his face, his smirk visible.

"I didn't only wear this mask to hide who I was pretty-boy." Everybody could only stare. KAI was the previous world champion?!? Suddenly, all the shackles came loose and the now free bladers crowded around Kai. They were all shouting thanks and congratulations. Miguel had even hugged and twirled him around. Afterwards he had taken a step back from the brightly blushing boy and grinned. Kai could only blush a little harder, and didn't notice the jealous looks shot at Miguel by certain other bladers. After this round of congratulations, Tala quickly got Kai's plan in motion.

"Let's go guys." He bolted into the changing room followed by everybody but Kai. They heard a loud crash as the door was blown from its hinges by an excessive amount of beyblades. Kai looked down at the young man on the floor who was mumbling incoherently about how this wasn't supposed to happen.

Lowering himself to stare the man in his eyes he waited until Andrew lifted his head.

"Next time, dance from the heart...then there are no wrong steps." With those words, he left.

Andrew pondered these words before making up his mind.

'Maybe I should join the bladers on their little cruise'. With his goal firmly in mind, he started packing VERY quickly shouting to his assistant that he would be taking a little holiday…

Miguel watched as Kai came jogging up to the rest of the bladers who were waiting to board the ship. Kai blinked a few times seeing who was waiting for him.

"Miguel?"

"Hey Kai. We called Mr Dickenson and he said we could join you on your cruise. We had to divide the rooms though, and I'm bunking with you! That's why I decided to wait for you."

"Um…thanks I guess." He shifted uncomfortably aware of the fact that he was still wearing his dancing outfit. Miguel smiled at him cheekily.

"By the way, that outfit looks good on you." A bright blush coloured his cheeks. After stepping onto the ship, Kai was bowled over by something from behind which promptly made itself comfortable on his back. After seeing who was sitting on him, his eye started twitching.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing Andrew?" The green haired boy smiled sheepishly.

"I'm joining the cruise…what else?" From very far away a mournful cry could be heard.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaheira1000: There you go. I hope you liked it! R&R pwees!!! Ja ne:P


End file.
